wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ich dziecko/I/08
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ VIII Z szutrowej, wyboistej szosy rozklekotane „drążki” skręciły na piaszczystą gruntową drogę i od razu zrobiło się cicho. Ciężko podkute kopyta siwej chudej kobyły uderzały miękko, nieznośny dzwonek zawieszony u szczytu wielkiej, nierówna wygiętej „duhy” też zdawało się przycichł, nawet woźnica, niespokojny żyd, który przez całą drogę od stacji kolejowej bez przerwy wrzeszczał na swoją szkapę, zrywał się, siadał, gwałtownie machał biczyskiem, — teraz uspokoił się i usadowiwszy się bokiem do pasażerki, powiedział: — Ot, już stąd zaczyna się ziemia pana Domaszewicza, a za tamtym lasem, za tym drugim, jest Zapole. — Uhum — mruknęła panna Agata niechętnie usposobiona do rozmowy. — A wielmożna pani to pewno będzie krewniaczką młodego dziedzica? — nie zrażał się żyd, a nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, zaczął rozwodzić się jaki to gospodarz ten pan z Zapola, jak pracuje, że aż wszyscy i w okolicy i w miasteczku dziwią się, bo tylko goła ziemia była po bolszewikach, a teraz to, dzięki Bogu i obsiane i obsadzone, tylko ozimin to w tym roku nie będzie... Panna Agata nie słuchała; zajęta była własnymi myślami. Czasem zerknęła na prawo i lewo, na rzadki owies, na słabe jęczmienie, na ciągnące się w nieskończoność pola kartofli. Wszystko to nie dawało się nawet porównać z Kopanką i w ogóle z Kieleckim. Tam już było zresztą po żniwach i właśnie dlatego panna Agata mogła wyrwać się wreszcie z gospodarstwa w tę ważną podróż na Polesie. Bo jeżeli zwlekała tak długo, to bynajmniej nie przez opieszałość, czy przez niedocenianie sprawy. Po prostu nie mogła. Ludzie żyjący na ziemi, z ziemią wiedzą i rozumieją i za zwykłą rzecz uważają, że serca nawet najbliższych, najbardziej kochanych osób mogą czekać i spalać się w cierpieniu. Wytrzymają, przetrwają. Ale ziemia czekać nie może. W czas ją trzeba zaorać, w czas obsiać, w czas plony zebrać. Takie jest prawo, taki nakaz, silniejszy nad wszystko, taki dogmat. Wprawdzie wkrótce po Zielonych Świętach udało się pannie Agacie na jeden dzień wpaść do Warszawy, by wyściskać swoją siostrzenicę i bez skutku zresztą namawiać ją do spędzenia lata w Kopance, ale podróż na Polesie wymagała prawie tygodnia nieobecności w gospodarstwie i na to już panna Agata przed żniwami nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Nie mogła, chociaż stan Moniki napełniał ją największymi obawami. Dziewczyna stała się własnym cieniem, nic nie zostało w niej z dawnej wesołości, swobody, nawet uśmiechać się już nie umiała. — Gruźlicy się nabawi, do klasztoru wstąpi, albo jeszcze coś gorszego, tfu, tfu, na psa urok! — myślała Agata całymi tygodniami, dozorując kosiarzy, dójek, czy nocami robiąc rachunki. Myślała i układała sobie plan decydującej rozmowy z tym Domaszewiczem. Jechała teraz uzbrojona od stóp do głów w argumenty, w perswazje, w groźby. Nie znała Marka, lecz przeczuwała w nim instynktownie człowieka twardego, zamkniętego w sobie, nieprzystępnego. — Ale chyba będzie w nim trochę sumienia — pocieszała się. Woźnica tymczasem gadał i gadał, w nadziei otrzymania napiwku, rozpływając się nad zaletami dziedzica z Zapola. Dojeżdżali właśnie do podwórka. Cały szereg nowych zabudowań świecił bielą drzewa i świeżą czerwonością cegieł i dachówek. Wielkie podwórze zawalone było belkami, wiórami; beczkami z cementem, kopcami żwiru i stertami cegieł. Tu i owdzie pracowały grupki ludzi. Żyd zatrzymał kobyłę przy dole z wapnem i zawołał: — Moje szanowanie, panie majster. A gdzie pan? — Nie ma pana. Pojechał do powiatu. — Co? — podniosła się panna Agata — kiedy pojechał? — A już dwa dni będzie. — Do licha, a kiedy wraca? — Tego wiedzieć nie mogę. — A któż może? — A no jaśnie panienka. — A gdzie jest jaśnie panienka? — A ot tam idzie. Panna Agata znała Jankę. Widywała ją w Warszawie. — Dzień dobry, panno Janko! — zawołała, wysiadając — zdziwi panią mój najazd na Zapole. I w dodatku niefortunnie trafiłam, bo nie zastałam pani brata, a właśnie mam do niego interes. — Bardzo się cieszę z pani przyjazdu — przywitała się z uśmiechem Janka, starając się zamaskować zdziwienie. — Proszę panią. Mieszkamy, niestety, na razie bardzo niewygodnie, ale jakoś pomieścimy się. Marek wraca jutro rano. Pojechał do starostwa. Proszę panią. W białej płóciennej sukience bez rękawów i w kwiecistej chustce zawiązanej na głowie, mocno opalona, wyglądała jeszcze ładniej niż w stroju miejskim. — Proszę wybaczyć nam tę chałupinkę — mówiła wprowadzając panią Agatę do niskiej izdebki — ale nie mamy jeszcze nic wygodniejszego. — Przykro mi, iż sprawię pani kłopot, muszę jednak poprosić o nocleg. Do niewygód jestem przyzwyczajona, a z panem Domaszewiczem muszę się widzieć za wszelką cenę. I zapewne domyśla się pani w jakiej sprawie. Janka spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem. — Przyznam się pani, że przeceniła pani moją domyślność. — Chodzi o Monikę — krótko ucięła stara panna, zdejmując podróżny płaszcz. — Jeżeli pani pozwoli umyję się trochę. Jestem piekielnie zakurzona. Po chwili przyniesiono wodę. Janka, jako że zbliżała się pora kolacji, zakrzątnęła się przy małej prymitywnej kuchence. Gdy usiadły do stołu, Janka powiedziała: — Monika teraz bardzo rzadko i bardzo krótko do mnie pisuje. Brat też skarży się, że odpowiada na co piąty jego list. Przy tym z tego, co pisze wieje jakby smutek. Może się mylę, ale odniosłam wrażenie, że Monika przeżywa jakieś niedobre chwile. — Nie myli się pani. Z Moniką jest źle. Jest bardzo źle. — Przeraża mnie pani. — Panno Janko. Właśnie dlatego tu przyjechałam, a ponieważ wiem, że pani jest dla niej życzliwa, liczę na pani pomoc. Nie znam brata pani, nie wiem jak mnie przyjmie, jak zareaguje na moją interwencję. Zresztą, co tu kołować. Powiem pani po prostu: wszystko zależy od pana Marka. Janka przestała jeść: — Od Marka?... Ale co zależy?... — Sprawa jest taka. Monika była z bratem pani prawie po słowie. Nie wchodzę w to, czy on ją bardzo kochał, czy ona jego, dość, że mieli się ku sobie i zanosiło się na małżeństwo! Czy tak. — Owszem. Tak i ja myślałam. — Otóż tymczasem Monika zakochała się w kimś innym. Policzki Janki przybladły: — Przewidywałam to — szepnęła — mówi pani o Justynie Kielskim. — O nim — przytaknęła panna Agata. — Zakochała się i powiedziała mu to wprost. Zresztą mogła wcale nie mówić. Rzucało się to w oczy każdemu. — A cóż na to pan Justyn? — spokojnie zapytała Janka. — A on z miejsca oblał ją zimną wodą. Powiedział, że jej nie kocha, że przeciwnie, ma jej za złe brak wierności i stałości w stosunku do pana Marka. Był tym tak dotknięty, że wyjechał z Kopanki, nie żegnając się z Moniką, a gdy doń napisała do Warszawy, odesłał list nie otwarty. Teraz zaś, jak pani wiadomo, wyjechał za granicę i słuch po nim zaginął, a Monika z rozpaczy niknie w oczach i boję się, by pod wpływem depresji nie zrobiła jakiegoś głupstwa, którego już nie dało by się cofnąć. — Więc jednak on jej nie kocha — jakby do siebie szepnęła Janka. — Myli się pani. Kocha ją do wariactwa. — Jakto, co pani mówi? — zawołała Janka. — Dlaczego w takim razie?... Nie dokończyła, nagle zrozumiała wszystko: wyjazd Justyna, ton jego listów, zachowanie się Marka... — Właśnie — skinęła głową panna Agata — właśnie. Odgadła pani. Na kilka dni przed swoją ucieczką zagranicę rozmawiał ze mną. Zaklinał mnie, bym próbowała wpłynąć na Monikę, aby zapomniała o nim. W liście pożegnalnym do Korniewickich dał do zrozumienia, że nie wróci do kraju, chyba na jej ślub z pani bratem. Rozumie pani?... Chciał jej odebrać wszelkie nadzieje. Litość brała patrzeć na cierpienia tego chłopca. Ale nie posądzałam go o tyle charakteru. Zaimponował mi. Łamał się w sobie i wyglądał tak, jakby grabarzowi uciekł spod łopaty. No cóż, gdy jasno postawiłam sprawę, przyznał się, jakimi pobudkami kieruje się, odtrącając miłość dziewczyny, za którą skoczyłby w ogień. Nie trudno pani odgadnąć, jakie to pobudki. I teraz widzi pani sama, że wszystko zależy od pani brata. Po dłuższym milczeniu Janka powiedziała cicho: — Przecież Monika nie jest związana, niczym nie jest związana. — Tak, ale Kielski jest związany. I tylko pan Marek może go skłonić do powrotu do Moniki. — Nie będzie mu przecież zabraniał. — Ba, przypuszczam, ale tu należy zmusić Kielskiego. Trzeba, by pan Marek po prostu połączył ich ręce. Janka zakryła dłonią oczy i powiedziała: — Nie wiem... Nie wiem, czy on zdobędzie się na to. Panna Agata poczerwieniała: — Czyżby był takim egoistą? — Zapomina pani, że i on kocha Monikę... A jak bardzo, to tylko ja wiem jedna. Mówiła pani o cierpieniach pana Justyna. Proszę mi wierzyć, że i Marek przeżywa nie mniejsze, a przeżywa je tym ciężej, że zamyka się w sobie, że z nikim, nawet ze mną za nic w świecie nie podzieliby się swoimi strapieniami. Przecie od dawna domyśla się wszystkiego, a jednak nie zerwał przyjaźni z panem Justynem. Wiem, bo koresponduje z nim stale. I, o ile go znam, w postępowaniu pana Justyna nie dopatruje się żadnego szczególniejszego bohaterstwa, gdyż sam bez wahania na jego miejscu postąpiłby tak samo. Panna Agata kiwnęła głową: — To znaczy, że na próżno przyjechałam? — Tego nie mówię. — Ale pani mi nie zechce dopomóc? — Przeciwnie. O ile Marek zechce mój pogląd wziąć pod uwagę... Ja zrobię wszystko. — Dobra z pani dziewczyna. Bóg to pani wynagrodzi tym, co dla każdej z nas, dla każdej kobiety jest najważniejsze na ziemi: kochającym i kochanym mężczyzną. Na wargach Janki zjawił się smutny uśmiech. — Mnie już tym nie wynagrodzi — szepnęła tak cicho, że panna Agata nie dosłyszała i mówiła dalej: — Może to pani wydać się dziwnym, iż podobne zdania wygłasza taka zdawało by się programowa stara panna, jak ja. Ale i ja kiedyś byłam młoda, panno Janko. Byłam młoda i niestety los przetoczył się po mojej młodości, po nadziejach, po marzeniach... Przetoczył się, pogruchotał wszystko, wgniótł, wdeptał w ziemię... Chodźmy, przejdziemy się... Noc dziś księżycowa. Opowiem pani coś z mojej przeszłości, a opowiem po to, by pani przekonała się, że życie bardzo niebogaty i bardzo nieurozmaicony ma repertuar, gdy chce komuś dać szczęście, lub szczęście odebrać... Wyszli z izby. Świat był zalany rtęciową srebrzystością księżyca, zimnym i ciężkim blaskiem, który zdawał się pokrywać jak szkliwo znieruchomiałe drzewa, łąki i pola. Szły obok siebie i czy to w nastroju tej nocy cichej, czy pod wpływem wspomnień, szorstki głos panna Agaty złagodniał, zmiękł, wysubtelniał. Długa to była opowieść, chociaż jej treść w paru zdaniach zamknąć by można, ale stare serce panny Agaty chciało, pragnęło, musiało otworzyć wszystkie swe skrytki, wszystkie na wiele rygli zamknięte drzwi, od lat, a może i nigdy nie otwierane, a młode serce Janki chłonęło te tajemnice, te w żywej duszy zmunizowane uczucia, chłonęło chciwie, szukając w Bobie bolesnych oddźwięków, potworzeń i własnych smutnych prawd. Wracały późno i już na progu panna Agata skończyła w zamyśleniu: — Dawno to było... On już nie żyje, ona nie żyje. Zostałam tylko ja. W głosie jej zabrzmiała jakaś posępna ironia, lecz przez moment tylko, bo już po chwili dodała ciepło: — A i jabym nie została, gdyby nie córka ich, gdyby nie Monika... W milczeniu układały się w ciasnej izdebce do snu, ale obie długo zasnąć nie mogły, obie, bo panna Agata jeszcze w parę godzin później, już kiedy świt zaczął szarzeć na dworze, słyszała coś jakby ciche łkanie, stłumione, niewyraźne, tak zatajone, że było by nawet brutalnością zdać sobie sprawę, iż się je słyszało. Gdy przyzwyczajona do wczesnego wstawania obudziła się panna Agata w chwilę po wschodzie słońca, Janki nie było już w izbie. Janka wstała wcześniej i wyszła. Spieszno jej było, gdyż chciała zobaczyć brata i rozmówić się z nim, zanim spotka się on z panną Agatą. Dlatego wyszła na drogę, wiedząc, że niezbyt daleko od Zapola spotka Marka, który na noc, by koni nie męczyć dziennym upałem, na pewno wyruszył z miasta. Nie omyliła się też. O niespełna kilometr od mostu zobaczyła znajomą bryczkę. Po krótkich powitaniach Marek posłał parobka z końmi naprzód, a sam pieszo wracał z Janką. Zbyt dobrze ją znał, by nie poznać od razu, że umyślnie wyszła na jego spotkanie, że musiało zajść coś ważnego, co należy zaraz omówić, jeszcze przed jego przybyciem do Zapola. Janka ze zwykłą prostotą powiedziała od razu: — Przyjechała panna Agata, ciotka Moniki. Marek zrobił ruch, jakby chciał zatrzymać się: — Czy się co stało? — zapytał spokojnie. — Nie, nic w każdym razie nagłego. Przyjechała, by się z tobą rozmówić... — Czy... czy z polecenia... czy na prośbę Moniki?... — Nie, z własnej inicjatywy. Ona, widzisz, jest gotowa dla Moniki do wszelkich poświęceń. A Monika... a stan Moniki napełnia ją największymi obawami. Powiedziała mi wyraźnie, że przewiduje rzeczy... najgorsze. — Dlaczego przewiduje? — Monika zmieniła się do niepoznania. Bliska jest choroby, czy też jakiegoś szaleńczego kroku. Widzisz, Marku, przebacz, że ja ci to mówię, ale wolałabym, byś nie usłyszał tego z obcych ust, widzisz, Monika kocha... Na twarzy Marka wystąpiły lekkie rumieńce: — Wiem — przerwał szorstko. Jance ścisnęło się serce. Wiedziała jaki ból zadaje temu zamkniętemu w sobie człowiekowi, człowiekowi, który był najbliższą jej, jedyną bliską duszą na świecie. Wiedziała, że każde jej słowo będzie zadawać mu nową ranę, ale musiała mówić: — Domyślałam się, że wiesz. Ale dowiedziałam się od panny Agaty i dobrych rzeczy. Monika wyznała to Justynowi. On zaś dlatego właśnie wyjechał za granicę. Powiedział jej, że kocha inną. I... skłamał. Na skamieniałej twarzy Marka nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień. — Nie możesz go potępić, Marku, nie możesz — zawołała błagalnie. — Postąpił jak najuczciwszy człowiek. Wyrzekł się jej bez wahania, bez namysłu. Usunął się jak najdalej, by jej nie widywać, by ułatwić jej zapomnienie. Czy wiesz, co napisał na pożegnanie do państwa Korniewickich?.. że nie wróci prędko do kraju, chyba na ślub twój z Moniką! Wzięła brata najczulej pod rękę i powtórzyła: — Widzisz, że nie możesz go potępić, że on nic nie winien. — Nie potępiam go — głucho odpowiedział Marek. Chwyciła jego rękę i przycisnęła do ust: — Braciszku mój kochany... — Nie wyprawiaj głupstw — niecierpliwie cofnął rękę. Janka umilkła. Dochodzili już do ogrodu, gdy Marek zapytał: — I czego chce ta panna Agata? — Nie wiem... Po prostu, mam wrażenie, chce przedstawić ci sytuację. Sądzi, że jej nie znasz i że gdy rozpatrzysz się w niej, sam poweźmiesz postanowienie... Marek zatrzymał się: — Jakie postanowienie? — zawołał. W jego oczach błysnął gniew. — Zgodne z twoim przekonaniem, z sumieniem... — Ach tak! — zaśmiał się sztucznie. — Z sumieniem?... Więc jest w tym wszystkim ktoś, kto ma mieć sumienie?... — Marku! — I tym kimś koniecznie mam być ja?!... Co za zaszczytny wybór! — Nie jesteś sprawiedliwy, Marku — cicho powiedziała Janka. — I dlaczegóż to ja mam być sprawiedliwy? I na czym ta wasza sprawiedliwość polega? Janka uczuła się boleśnie dotknięta słowem „wasza”, którym brat jakby umieszczał ją wśród ludzi sobie wrogich. — Przepraszam cię — powiedziała powściągliwie. — Niepotrzebnie pozwoliłam sobie wtrącać się w twoje sprawy. Marek położył jej ciężko rękę na ramieniu, pochylił głowę i patrząc wprost w jej oczy, zapytał: — Czego chcesz ode mnie? — Chcę, byś był takim, jakiego cię znam, jakiego szanuję i czczę, jakim jesteś! — odpowiedziała, nie opuszczając wzroku. — Mów ściślej, proszę cię, mów ściślej. Chcesz, bym wyrzekł się szczęścia dla tamtych? — W czym ty widzisz szczęście? — Wszystko jedno. Chcesz, bym wyrzekł się nawet nadziei szczęścia. Dziewczyno, czy ty nie wiesz, jak ja ją kocham?... Czy ty nie widzisz, co się ze mną dzieje?... Mówisz, że chodzi o sumienie. Dobrze. Więc sumienie?.. Myślisz, że moje nadzieje na osiągnięcie szczęścia na odzyskanie kiedyś jej uczuć, to złudzenia. Dobrze, ale tymi złudzeniami można żyć, można jeszcze nimi oddychać, jak rozrzedzonym powietrzem. A ty chcesz, bym wyrzekł się i takiego powietrza. Chcesz, bym się udusił?... Dziewczyno czy ty nie rozumiesz, czego ode mnie żądasz?... Po twarzy Janki zaczęły spływać gęsto łzy. Nigdy nie widziała brata w takim stanie, nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie tego człowieka, który zdawał się być wykutym z jednej granitowej bryły, człowieka, którego moc duchową widziała zawsze w obrazie potężnie związanych mięśni i ścięgien, człowieka, zdolnego do zgniecenia w sobie, zdawałoby się, najgwałtowniejszych uczuć, nie wyobrażała go sobie tak wytrąconym z równowagi, o oczach pałających o rysach kurczowo zwartych, a głosie drgającym i rwącym się w żywe, jakby krwawiące strzępy. — Więc jakże ma być — mówił — jakże mam postąpić?... Nie o to chodzi, czy winię kogokolwiek. Zresztą nikt tu nie jest winien. Ale Justyn miał obowiązek, słyszysz, miał obowiązek patrzyć otwartymi oczyma. Miał obowiązek czuwać nad własnymi uczuciami i nad uczuciami Moniki. Powierzyłem mu ją. Rozumiesz, że powierzyłem! A on nie był dość czujny. Spostrzegł się wtedy, gdy już było za późno. Nie potępiam go, nie robię mu z tego zarzutów. Ale on sam je stawia sobie, on sam siebie potępił i ukarał siebie: odszedł. — Więc postąpił uczciwie! — Tak i nikt tu nie jest winien. Ale skoro mówisz o sumieniu, zapytaj, co przeszkodziło mu wyznać mi szczerą prawdę? Co jeżeli nie sumienie?... A co zamknęło usta Monice? Dlaczego w żadnym ze swoich listów do mnie nie postawiła sprawy otwarcie?.. Sumienie? Sumienie! Sumienie! Ich sumienie zamknęło im usta. Ich sumienie osądziło sprawę. I któż teraz ośmieli się żądać ode mnie, bym właśnie ja, wbrew ich własnemu osądowi płacił cały rachunek za intrygi losu? Jakim prawem?... Dlaczego?... Zastanów się. Tyś o tym myślała dzień jeden, ja tymi myślami już żyję od miesięcy. Przepalają mi mózg i jak robactwo wgryzają się w serce. A jednak nie mogę znaleźć nic przeciw sobie. Nic, co by kazało mi ustąpić. Pomóż mi, wskaż bodaj jeden cień, jedną skazę w tym przeświadczeniu, a bez chwili zwłoki wyrzeknę się wszystkiego! No, mów! mów! Janka bez słowa zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i wybuchła łkaniem. Przekonał ją całkowicie i tymi argumentami i tym ogromnym cierpieniem. I teraz tuląc się do piersi brata, znajdowała jakby ulgę, małą cichą ulgę własnego cichego nieszczęścia w nieszczęściu tych trojga najbliższych sobie ludzi, w tej tragedii, której świadkiem była od początku, a której nic już rozwiązać nie mogło. Stali tak długo nieruchomi i samotni wśród szerokich pól, wśród szerokiego świata, samotni i jedynie zdani na sojusz swoich dwóch zbolałych serc. Potem szli w milczeniu. Ludzie, pracujący na folwarku, zdejmowali czapki, zbliżali się, mówili, pytali o dyspozycje, meldowali o tym, co się stało i jak idą roboty. Marek został z nimi. Dopiero w dwie godziny później zjawił się w izbie. Już po dawnemu spokojny, przywitał serdecznie pannę Agatę. Janka nie wiedziała, jak odbyła się ich rozmowa. Nie chciała być przy niej obecna i zaraz na początku wyszła. Wróciła dopiero wówczas, gdy usłyszała donośny głos brata: — wołał, by zakładano konie do bryczki. — Czy panna Agata już wyjeżdża? Nie zostanie na obiedzie? — zapytała. — Nie. Nie zostanie — odpowiedział spokojnie. — I ja jadę. — Jedziesz? — serce Janki zabiło mocno. — Tak Do Warszawy. Nie śmiała pytać, lecz on sam powiedział: — Panna Agata przekonała mnie, że powinienem rozmówić się z Moniką. Wolę zaś zrobić to wcześniej, by zdążyć wrócić na żniwa. W pół godziny później odjechali. Panna Agata nie miała zamiaru zatrzymywania się w Warszawie i nawet nie wyszła z dworca. Po pierwsze za godzinę miała pociąg do Kielc, a po drugie nie chciała, by na Mazowieckiej domyślano się jej interwencji, by wiedziano o jej wyprawie na Polesie. Marek pożegnał ją na peronie, zajechał do jednego z tańszych hotelików przy ulicy Chmielnej, umył się i poszedł na Mazowiecką. Ku swemu zadowoleniu Monikę zastał samą. Starzy państwo Korniewiccy byli na jakiejś wizycie. Monika widocznie nie spodziewała się go, gdyż prawie przestraszyła się. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie sani słowa. Milczał długo i Marek. Jakkolwiek wiedział od panny Agaty, że siostrzenica jej bardzo zmizerniała i że wprost trudno ją poznać, widok Moniki przeszedł najgorsze jego obawy. — Moniko! — szepnął i wyciągnął do niej ręce. — Marku! — odpowiedziała i byłaby upadła, gdyby nie zdążył objąć jej mocno. I nagle ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, uczucie jakby tajania. Wszystkie bolesne skrzepy, nagromadzone w piersiach przez wiele tygodni, zdawały się topnieć i rozpływać w tym ciepłe czułości, które owładnęło nim całkowicie. — Moniko — szeptał — Moniko... Oprzytomniał dopiero, gdy podniosła nań oczy pełne łez, oczy których wyraz był dlań najsurowszym wyrokiem, zaklinały, krzyczały z rozpaczy. — Zeszczuplałaś bardzo — powiedział i delikatnie uwolnił ją ze swych objęć. — Chodźmy, usiądźmy sobie. Usiedli obok na kanapie. — Przyjechałeś — odezwała się Monika. — Tak. Zostawiłem neseser w hotelu i wprost przyszedłem tutaj. — Dlaczego nie zawiadomiłeś mnie o przyjeździe?... Jak się miewa Janka?... Dawno do mnie nie pisała?... U ciebie pewno zaczęły się żniwa? Marek odpowiadał, opowiadał i opowiadał obszerniej niż trzeba było, ona zadawała nowe pytania. Oboje czuli, że tą rozmową o sprawach obojętnych odsuwają te, które wypełniają całkowicie ich myśli. Oboje chcieli się opanować. — Jesteś pewno głodny — zerwała się nagle Monika. Dam ci coś do zjedzenia? — Nie, nie — zaprotestował — dziękuję ci. — To może herbaty? — Proszę cię. Miała dzwonek tuż koło siebie, wstała jednak i poszła do kuchni. Wróciła po pięciu minutach razem ze służącym niosącym herbatę. — Czy przyjechałeś na długo? — zapytała, gdy zostali sami. — Nie, Moniko. Przyjechałem tylko rozmówić się z tobą. — Ze mną... — Tak. Czy zechcesz... czy możesz mówić ze mną otwarcie? W milczeniu skinęła głową. — To dobrze, Moniko. Otóż domyślasz się, że to co się z tobą dzieje nie jest dla mnie tajemnicą. — Wiedziałam... — Właśnie. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, co przeżywasz. I nie przypuszczaj, że przyjechałem tu z wymówkami, czy żalami. Nie. Chcę z tobą pomówić spokojnie i przyjaźnie. — Dziękuję ci, Marku. — Wiesz dobrze, że cię kocham i jak cię kocham. Wiesz także, że kochałem cię jeszcze wówczas, gdy byłem na froncie. A zapewne domyślasz się również, dlaczego powstrzymywałem się od wyznania ci moich uczuć. Musiałem przed tym mieć pewność dwóch rzeczy: pewność, że i w tobie takież uczucia dojrzały i pewność, że będę ci mógł dać taką egzystencję materialną, do jakiej przyzwyczaiłaś się od dziecka. Niestety, nie mogłem być przy tobie. Nie łudzę się, że wówczas inaczej formowałyby się twoje uczucia. Przypominając sobie pierwsze chwile po powrocie Justyna, odnalazłem w nich już oznaki twojego dlań kiełkującego uczucia. Wówczas, na moje nieszczęście, tego nie widziałem. Później musiałem odjechać. Z listów Justyna tylko mogłem wyrobić sobie przekonanie, że zajmuję w twoich myślach i twoim sercu... dużo miejsca. Zdawało mi się, że mnie kochasz. Przetarł oczy i dodał: — Był to wielki błąd z mojej strony. Monika potrząsnęła głową: — Nie Marku. Ten sam błąd i ja popełniłam. I ja na początku myślałam, że to miłość. Głos jej zadrżał: — Ale czyż ja ciebie nie kocham?... Kocham cię wciąż, tylko tamto... jest znacznie silniejsze... Tamto to zupełnie coś innego... I gdy tamto poznałam, zrozumiałam co to jest miłość... Jej oczy roziskrzyły się na jedno mgnienie i znowu przygasły. — Ale ciebie, Marku, wciąż kocham. Tylko... tylko bez niego nie mam... po co żyć... — Moniko! — I powiedz sam, czy to Bóg mnie ukarał za to, że mimo woli skrzywdziłam cię, że lekkomyślnie, zanim zdołałam poznać siebie i zanalizować swoje uczucia, dawałam ci do zrozumienia, że cię kocham?.. Jestem tak strasznie nieszczęśliwa... Tak strasznie... Powiedz, czy ty mnie uważasz za podłą?.. — Ale Moniko! — prawie krzyknął! — jak nawet możesz przypuszczać coś podobnego. Wtedy kurczowo chwyciła go za rękę: — Więc za cóż tak strasznie Bóg mnie karze? Za co?! Za co pogardza mną człowiek, dla którego byłabym gotowa umrzeć sto razy, sto razy w najokropniejszych cierpieniach! Dlaczego nie wolno mi nawet go widywać, dlaczego on mnie potępia, gardzi mną, nienawidzi?... Cóż ja zawiniłam, że pokochałam go! To przecież jest silniejsze od mojej woli!... Marku!... Ratuj mnie, ratuj, bo bliska jestem szaleństwa... Mówiła bezładnie w najwyższym podnieceniu, w ostatecznej rozpaczy. Jej wybladła twarzyczka i tragiczne oczy i usta drżące składały się na obraz takiego cierpienia, że Marek nie panując już na sobą, rzucił się przed nią na kolana: — Moniko! Uspokój się, błagam cię... Gwałtownie całował jej ręce. — Nie rozpaczaj. Moniko... Jest zupełnie inaczej niż myślisz. Zupełnie inaczej. Nikt cię nie potępia, nikt tobą nie gardzi. Justyn kocha cię... Kocha cię i dlatego wyjechał. Monika drgnęła: — Co?... Co ty mówisz? — Justyn cię kocha, Moniko, nie mam prawa zatajać przed... Nie dała mu dokończyć. — To nieprawda! — zawołała przejmującym głosem. — Prawda, Moniko. — Skąd wiesz o tym, to niepodobieństwo! Przysięgnij! — Więc daję ci słowo — powiedział. Wtedy zerwała się i jak nieprzytomna zaczęła powtarzać: — Boże!... Boże!... Boże!... Marek podniósł się i bez kropli krwi w twarzy jak urzeczony wpatrywał się w tę dziewczynę, która nagle zmieniła się zupełnie. Nigdy nie widział jej taką. Promieniała jakimś ekstatycznym szczęściem, zdawała się płonąć, zdawała się rozkwitać w tym powtarzanym okrzyku dziękczynienia, zachwytu, egzaltacji... Patrzył i świadomość własnej ostatecznej klęski jak ołowiem zalewała mu mózg. Oto koniec. Oto koniec wszelkiej nadziei, koniec wszelkich złudzeń. I teraz z jakąś bezmyślną dokładnością zobaczył ściany zawieszone obrazami, muślinowy pokrowiec na żyrandolu, deseń dywanu, wyzłacane poręcze foteli, długi odwłok czarnego fortepianu, ciemnobrązowe pantofelki Moniki, szklankę z niedopitą herbatą, ziarenka cukru rozsypane na oksydowanej tacy... — To już koniec — powtórzył, usiłując powrócić do świadomości, lecz głucho w nim było i żadna myśl nie odezwała się, żaden nerw nie drgnął. — Marku, Marku, jaka ja jestem szczęśliwa — wołała Monika, tuląc się doń i czepiając się drżącymi rękami jego rąk — jaka ja jestem szczęśliwa, jaka szczęśliwa. Oszołomiona własnym szczęściem nie widziała, nie rozumiała, co się z nim, co się w nim dzieje. Jeżeli coś w jego zachowaniu się dostrzegła niezwykłego, co mogło ją dziwić, to tylko to, że wraz z nią nie cieszył się jej szczęściem. Zdawała się też nie rozumieć, iż przecie wszystko leży w jego ręku, że cała jej przyszłość i przyszłość Justyna uzależniona jest od jego decyzji. — Czyż ona sobie nie zdaje sprawy — z goryczą myślał Marek — że Justyn nigdy nie zbliży się do niej bez mojej zgody, że nie powróci inaczej, jak tylko na moje wyraźne i stanowcze żądanie. Czyż jest taką egoistką, że nie zadowoli się moją rezygnacją i zechce wymagać ode mnie, bym do reszty zaparł się siebie, bym na gruzach własnego szczęścia budował szczęście dla nich? Czy sądzi, że jakikolwiek człowiek zdolny jest do tak wielkiej ofiary?... I w imię czego?... Przyjaźń i miłość?... Ależ miłość została odtrącona, zlekceważona, wyrzucona jak niepotrzebny i bezwartościowy podarek... A przyjaźń do Justyna... Co z niej zostało, co mogło z niej zostać?... — Nic, zupełnie nic — upewnił siebie. Wrócili państwo Korniewiccy. W przedpokoju zrobił się ruch. Monika radosna i roześmiana wybiegła na ich spotkanie. Zaskoczeni jej zachowaniem się, staruszkowie spoglądali z niedowierzaniem raz po raz na swoją wnuczkę i na Marka, gubiąc się w domysłach, lecz z dyskrecji nie chcąc o nic pytać. Marek zaczął wymawiać się pilnymi interesami i chciał wyjść, lecz nie puszczono go. Musiał przejść torturę gwarnej kolacji. Przyszło jeszcze dwóch starszych panów i jakieś przyjaciółki Moniki. W miarę sił starał się brać udział w ogólnej rozmowie, a nawet z uśmiechem odpowiadać na życz1iwe dowcipki obecnych, sprytnie dopatrujących się jaskrawej zmiany usposobienia Moniki w fakcie jego przyjazdu do Warszawy. Po kolacji ktoś nakręcił gramofon w salonie. Monika z całą swobodą zaproponowała: — Zatańczysz ze mną, Marku?... Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem i niemal karcąco. Już chciał odpowiedzieć odmową, lecz przemknęła mu myśl: — Ostatni raz będę ją miał tak blisko przy sobie. Skłonił się bez uśmiechu: — Z przyjemnością Moniko. Miała swój własny sposób tańczenia. Trzymała się bardzo blisko partnera i z takim wdziękiem ufności i zależności, jakby oplatała go lekkim dotykiem swoich rąk i ciała. Nie było w tym ani kokieterii, ani zalotności, ale z całej jej postaci emanował ten czar najprawdziwszej kobiecości, który sprawiał, że na balach i balikach, dystansowała powodzeniem lepiej tańczące, ładniejsze i nawet bardzo ładne współzawodniczki. Na Marka taniec z Moniką zawsze działał bardzo silnie. W jego wspomnieniach, które wypełniały mu dni i noce w Zapolu, wspomnienia tańca z Moniką najwięcej zajmowały miejsca. Wówczas tak bezpośrednio czuł te nieuchwytne prądy, które taką harmonią łączyły rytm ich serc, tętno ich krwi, tempo oddechów. Pragnął jej wówczas najsilniej, czując, widząc i wiedząc, że i ona mu takimż pragnieniem odpowiada. Melodia tanga, ta sama ulubiona ich melodia, z niezwykłą jaskrawością wskrzesiła te wszystkie wspomnienia. Oto trzymał ją jak dawniej w ramionach, oto czuł zapach jej włosów, oto patrzał na długie rzęsy jej półprzymkniętych powiek... Oto zaczynały zniżać się coraz bardziej i drgać... Oto na policzki występował coraz żywszy rumieniec, a nozdrza rozchylały się... jak dawniej... Nie, nie mógł się mylić! Więc czy nie zmieniła się nic?... Czy jej miłość do Justyna była tylko złym snem, który minął i nie zostawił żadnych śladów?... Czy znowu Monika pełnią uczuć zwraca się ku swemu chrześniakowi wojennemu, któremu do okopów przysyłała tyle swoich różowych uśmiechów, tyle ciepłych pachnących słów i nie wymówionych obietnic... Czy też i tamto, i wtedy mylił się, biorąc za miłość to, co było tylko odezwaniem się zmysłów, które w niej rozbudził?... Melodia urwała się. Zatrzymali się i Monika podniosła nań oczy. Ich wyraz zamglony i gorący ocucił Marka. — Dziękuję — powiedział prędko, całując ją w rękę. — Jeszcze zatańczymy — przytrzymała jego dłoń. — Nie, dziękuję ci. Jest późno i muszę już iść. Wczorajszą noc spędziłem w wagonie, a jutro czeka mnie to samo. — Jakto? Jutro masz zamiar jechać? — Tak. Zasępiła się: — Sądziłam, że... — Że co? — Ze przynajmniej zaczekasz na przyjazd Justyna. Marek nieznacznie zmarszczył brwi: — O ile wiem, Justyn nie zamierza wracać do kraju. — Nie zamierzał — przyznała. — Ale przecież teraz?... Ty masz jego adres, prawda? — Owszem. — Więc właśnie. Napiszę doń o wszystkim i przyjedzie. Marek zaśmiał się sucho: — Tak sądzisz? Za mało go znasz. Monika spojrzała nań z przerażeniem. Chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz właśnie zbliżyła się pani Korniewicka i Marek skorzystał ze sposobności, by rozmowę przerwać. Zaczął żegnać się. Szukał też Moniki, lecz dziewczyna znikła. — Obraziła się na mnie — pomyślał — i nawet nie chce mnie pożegnać. Jego sytuacja stawała się kłopotliwa. Po zamienieniu jeszcze paru zdań nie mógł dłużej przeciągać swojej obecności w salonie. W przedpokoju też Moniki nie było. Wziął kapelusz i laskę, jeszcze przez dwie minuty udawał, że szuka w notesie jakiegoś adresu i wyszedł. Na pierwszym podeście schodów czekała Monika. — Muszę się z tobą rozmówić — zaczęła szybko. — Marku, czy ty nie masz serca, by tak mnie zostawić?.. Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że Justyn nie usłucha mego wezwania?... Nie mogę skupić myśli. Nie rozumiem. — To proste — wzruszył ramionami. — Ale jeżeli ty doń napiszesz?... — Ja?... Ja?... — krew napłynęła mu do twarzy. — Cóż mam mu napisać? Prawdę?.. Więc owszem, napiszę: — przyjeżdżaj i ciesz się szczęściem, któreś mi odebrali... — Marku! — ...przyjeżdżaj, bo dziewczyna, którą kocham nad życie, odtrąciła mnie, a wybrała ciebie... To mam mu napisać?... Monika stała nieruchomo, jakby zdrętwiała, oszołomiona jego wybuchem. Marek opanował się i dodał już spokojnie: — Zresztą cokolwiek bym napisał, Justyn i tak nie przyjedzie. A chyba nie zażądasz ode mnie, bym jechał namawiać go i prosić, by raczył wrócić? Chyba nie zażądasz, bym rzucał żniwa i pędził za granicę, bym wypraszał u rywala łaskawe skorzystanie ze szczęścia, którego on i tak mnie pozbawił? Z każdym słowem wzbierała w nim gorycz: — Nie wyobrażasz sobie chyba, bym mógł tak postąpić, a może ty, Moniko, masz prawo tego ode mnie żądać?... Potrząsnęła głową: — Nie mam prawa żądać... Masz rację... Masz rację, Marku... Teraz dopiero widzę, jaka byłam samolubna. Jej oczy zgasły, ramiona opadły, koło ust błąkał się uśmiech podobny do skrzywienia bolesnego i zrezygnowanego. Wyciągnęła doń rękę: — Żegnaj, Marku... I nie miej do mnie żalu... Doprawdy nie mogłam... Zegnaj. Powoli odwróciła się i zaczęła wchodzić na schody. Dawno już zamknęły się za nią drzwi, dawno ucichło echo jej kroków, dawno nawet lekki zapach jej perfum rozwiał się, rozpłynął w powietrzu, a Marek wciąż stał przy oknie. Wreszcie nasunął na czoło kapelusz i skierował się do wyjścia. Ulice były pełne gwaru, pełne ludzi, pełne czulących się roześmianych par. Z szeroko otwartych okien kawiarni buchała muzyka. Skręcił w jakąś boczną uliczkę i wszedł do małej restauracyjki. Tu było pusto. Usiadł przy stoliku obitym obdrapaną ceratą i rzucił kelnerowi: — Wódki. — Przekąseczki jakie szanowny pan uważa?... — Wszystko jedno. Gdy w dwie godziny później wracał do hotelu, miasto już ucichło, połowę latarń zgaszono. Długo dzwonił, nim zaspany portier otworzył mu drzwi. Zataczając się, wszedł na czwarte piętro i w ubraniu rzucił się na łóżko. Lecz nie mógł zasnąć. Mózg zdawał się nie podlegać działaniu alkoholu. Ani świadomość. W pokoiku było nieznośnie duszno. Z trudem wstał, otworzył okno. Na dole w sinawym świetle gazowej latarni leżał zaśmiecony odpadkami całego dnia bruk. — Najmniej dwadzieścia metrów — obliczył w myśli i usiadł na niskim parapecie. — Jedno pochylenie się wystarczy. Zaśmiał się głośno. Przymknął oczy. Oto leci, spada, coraz szybciej... Jak zdumiewająco prędko zbliża się doń ten bruk... I nagle czyjeś ręce i czyjeś oczy i jakiś krzyk... To oni tam na dole Justyn i Monika... Ocknął się. Poczuł ból w ręku. Palce krwawiły silnie. Widoczne na nich były ślady zębów. W ustach też miał smak krwi. Oprzytomniał zupełnie. Rozebrał się, umył się zimną wodą i położył się do łóżka. Nazajutrz rano zszedł do portierni, wyszukał w spisie telefonów numer i zadzwonił: — Czy mogę mówić z panem wiceministrem Jakobickim?... Tu Marek Domaszewicz... Nie, w prywatnej sprawie... Po chwili odezwał się w słuchawce głos Jakobickiego. Po serdecznych powitaniach Marek powiedział: — Wybacz, ale mam do ciebie prośbę. Wpadłem do Warszawy jak po ogień. Rozumiesz, żniwa, na karku, a muszę, za wszelką cenę muszę dziś jeszcze wyjechać do Belgii, na jeden dzień. Czy ty nie mógłbyś mi załatwić sprawy paszportu zagranicznego?... Tak?... No, serdecznie ci dziękuję. Za pół godziny będę u ciebie. Do widzenia.